What are you looking at?
by Sparrow
Summary: A fast DN fluff boost! OOCness. Daine attracts some... unwanted attention...
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?**

_I know, such a lame title, but I can't think of anything better. Fast dribble for fun! Fluff fluff fluff. Implied anyway. _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"What are you looking at?" Daine asked Alanna curiously. "In fact," Daine threw her hands up in the air in puzzlement. "Why has everyone been looking at me weirdly the whole day? I don't recall doing anything particularly scandalous of something that attracts attention the whole day..."

"Well..." Alanna said dryly. "It's not a matter of what you were doing in the day, but rather, what you did at NIGHT..."

"Last night?" Daine repeated, turning a deep crimson red. "How did they..."

Alanna turned Daine towards a nearby mirror. Daine peered at her image, "There's nothing on my face..."

"No, look lower," Alanna commanded and Daine dropped her gaze to her neck...

"I am SO going to kill Numair for leaving lovebites on my neck!" Daine shrieked.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"What are you looking at?" Daine demanded, grabbing Alanna by the arm and hauling her to a corner. "It's been _weeks_ since I had marks on my neck and yet everyone is looking at me weirdly _again_! I was thrown out of bed at the crack of dawn to deal with some wyverns. I know I don't look my best when dragged out of bed, _but _still..."

"Well..." Alanna said dryly. "It's not a matter of you being dragged out of bed, but WHOSE bed..."

"WHOSE bed?" Daine repeated, her cheeks burning bright red.

Alanna turned Daine towards a nearby shield hanging on the wall that was sufficiently polished to allow one to see one's reflection. Daine scrutinised her image and put her hands on her hips, "There's nothing on my face nor my neck..."

"No," Alanna interrupted. "Lower. You're wearing Numair's shirt."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? 2**

_Everyone needs some short dose of fluff to perk up themselves now and then. Enjoy!_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"What are you looking at?" Daine queried drowsily. She was cocooned in a layer of warmth on the bed, while the rain gently fell outside the window. She felt safe, warm and mildly curious.

A finger gently traced the arch of her nose before trailing down to her mouth, then brushing away stray curls from her face. Knuckles then gently brushed her cheek. "Go to sleep, it's too early to be up and about."

She peered at the dark shadow beside her on the bed. Numair propped himself up with his left arm while his right hand gently stroked her face. "You're avoiding the question," she pointed out. "It's becoming a creepy habit you know, me waking up to see you looking at me."

"Why? Is that a problem?" Numair lifted an eyebrow, resting his wandering hand on her hip.

Daine blinked herself into wakefulness, and rested her head on her arm. "Mr Salmalin, I do believe you are avoiding the question. _Why _are you looking at me? I have enough of people looking at me lately._ No_ thanks to you!" She poked an accusatory hand in his chest.

Numair took her extended hand and pulled her towards him. "Well, you have to get used to it I'm afraid, me looking at you." He started to nibble on her knuckles, keeping his eyes intently locked on hers. "Because you're _mine_. And I'm possessive. And I love you. And most of all, you look oh-so-delicious. "He gave her a heart-stopping smirk and proceeded to demonstrate that he meant what he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? 3**

_More fluff! Enjoy!_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"What are you looking at?" Daine mumbled sleepily, refusing to open her eyes. The floor felt cold against her cheek and the hay felt scratchy against her skin.

"Hmm..." came the deep voice. "How do you know I am looking at you when you don't even open your eyes, sleepy head?"

Daine tried to roll onto her stomach away from the disturbing voice, but was stopped by gentle hands. "Cloud told me that you came into the stables, stood and stared at me for a while."

"Did she mention that I was sighing and look exasperated?" Numair asked, slipping a strong arm under her shoulder blades and another under her thighs.

"What are you doing?" Daine protested drowsily. "I'm too tired for that."

"I'm not- Daine! I don't want- " Numair spluttered. "Well. I'm bringing you to bed. I told you _so_ many times _not_ to drain yourself this much!"

"But Darkmoon pulled a muscle and Alanna needs him for tomorrow," Daine explained.

"Rubbish! You could have asked another to do it, especially since you have been exhausted from flying back from Dunlath Valley in falcon shape," Numair scolded and lifted Daine in his arms.

"I'm too heavy," Daine argued. "Let me down, I'll go up myself. You are going to create a scene."

"_You_ brought this on yourself Magelet," Numair replied. Daine started wriggling and he sighed. "Fine, I'll put an invisible spell on us." With a kiss on her forehead, he made his way towards their room.


End file.
